drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Miesha Domare
Character name: Miesha Domare Location: a village in the borderlands, although far south, and very unlikely to be known about. Her dialect is therefore unknown, no one can tell where she is from due to her dialect revealing it, though it sounds like a mix of all the Borderland nations. Physical Description Miesha is the kind of girl who can pass unnoticed among any crowd, not earning a second glance even. She's not too tall and not to small, shoulder-length raven hair with deep blue eyes that sparkle with anger or happiness, depending on which emotion she feels at the time. She is often dressed in some "male" clothes, but even this is not enough to grab second glances, it might be the reason why, even. She can, however, make herself look beautiful at times when she need it. Character History Miesha was the second child in a group of five siblings, and her older brother was often busy helping their father with the farm-work, so it was Miesha and her mother who raised the kids. However, when Miesha reached the age of thirteen, her village was attached by Trollocs. No one knew where they came from, suddenly there was fire, smoke and howls of terror filling the air. The Domare family tried to hide in the basement, but as it is with Trollocs, some have a good sence of smell. The family was found hiding in the basement, Miesha and her mother protecting the kids while her father and brother stood ready to defend them. It didn't take long, such a horrible sight Miesha had never seen, her family slaughtered before her very eyes. The Trollocs struck down her father and brother, then took her siblings and played with them as one would a leather ball, tossing them back and forth. Miesha had never cried or screamed so much for mercy her entire life, begging the Light to protect her family. The Light did not answer, and when the Trollocs began ravaging her mother, Miesha turned to the Shadow, asking for help. A spark awoke inside her at that very time, and acting on instinct, Miesha lashed out with Air, entangling the Trollocs and thrusting them against the wall, crushing them. Her mother fell to the ground, dead, and Miesha fainted from the stress she had endured. Awaking she found the gruesome scene in their basement lit up by the sun streaming through the cellar windows. She threw up, cried, and threw up again until her stomach had no more in it. Crawling to her feet, she rushed out of the house, the village, never to return. Miesha had been traveling the world for two years since her village had been destroyed, her being the only survivor. She had reached a village in the outskirts of Andor's borders, where an Aes Sedai rested before she continued the travel to Caemlyn for some business unattended. As Miesha entered the inn, looking around for the innkeeper, she passed the Aes Sedai, who noticed the latent powers residing in the girl. Grabbing Miesha's arm, the Aes Sedai simply told Miesha to sit, something she did. "What is your name, girl?" the Aes Sedai asked. Miesha glanced at the ring on the Aes Sedai's hand and her eyes widened. "M-Miesha Domare." She lowered her voice to a whisper, and asked; "You are Aes Sedai, yes?" The woman nodded and smiled at Miesha. "And soon, you may very well be, too, Miesha. Follow with me, I have buisness in Caemlyn, and then I will take you to the Tower so we can begin your training." Miesha couldn't believe her ears, although, when she thought back she remembered weird things happening, things she thought would make sense if it was her using the Power. The possibilities seemed endless, she would finally have revenge, she thought. "I will follow, Aes Sedai." She said, smiling, trying to hide what she had in mind. Over the weeks as they traveled to and finally arrived in Caemlyn, the Aes Sedai began training Miesha in self control and use of Saidar. Miesha was a quick and willing student. However, she was impatient and wanted to learn more. Subtly she pushed the Aes Sedai to teach her more, reassuring her that she would follow the rules once they arrived to the tower. The Aes Sedai seemed to grow fond of the girl, and helped her. She had always wished a daughter, secretly, but had never gotten to it. This was her way of compensating, she thought. A strange feeling of friendship grew in her, and Miesha faked reciprocating the feeling. One night Miesha felt she had learned enough. She left the small camp they had made in the road-side, unluckily not reaching the next village before nightfall they where forced to camp in the wild. Miesha abandoned the camp with everything, only leaving a dagger in the Aes Sedai's chest as thanks for the training in the power. She had been wandering four years, stealing what she needed to survive and discovering her powers of Saidar on her own, without training after the encounter with the Aes Sedai. Her experience with the village had forever marked her, she had lost all emotion she ever knew, not feeling guilt for having to slit someone's throat when they discovered her stealing or happiness for knowing anyone. She began seeking out the Shadow, searching for the silent clues and whereabouts of the people serving the Dark Lord. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Biographies